Don't Leave
by MissTsukiko
Summary: Inuyasha can't handle the thought of Kagome not being by his side anymore.
**A/N:** I haven't written in many many years but I was having emotional Inuyasha feels lately that I had to get at least something out of my system. This will be my first time posting anything on FF, so that's exciting. This was also posted on Tumblr too!

It might suck?

Precious Inuyasha is just a puppy starved of affection.

Hope you enjoy!

Rated for curse words.

* * *

' _Why the fuck does she need to go back all the time? Everything she needs is right here.'_

A huff broke the silence of Kaede's hut before the tapping of a certain silver-haired demons foot resumed to irritate the other occupants of the room once more. His tense body was propped up against the wall, away from everyone eating near the fire, with golden eyes shut tight and a dark brow twitching every so often. His body shivered with the desire to run to the old well and drag Kagome back home.

' _Home.'_

Inuyasha stilled with the thought. Those incessant ideas that had been plaguing him for the past few months were pushing their way to the front of his mind again. It had been constant once Inuyasha figured out he was so _deeply_ in love with Kagome that the thought of her alone made his heart swell. Yet she still didn't know how much she meant to him. He couldn't bring himself to tell her.

What if she didn't feel the same way?

Kagome would never truly love a half-demon like him. He had nothing to offer. Once the jewel was completed, Kagome's time here would end. It scared him to the core that she'd leave, having nothing left here to do, and he'd be alone once more.

Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head and let out a soft sigh.

' _Why would she want to stay here anyways?'_

Miroku and Sango watched the sad hanyou for a few more moments. Whenever Inuyasha was lost in thought and in a place where he was able to relax, the range of emotions displayed on his face hinted them to what he was thinking. Miroku gave Sango a knowing smile before he caught the hanyou's attention.

"Why don't you go get her Inuyasha? It's been a couple a day's already." Inuyasha was pulled back to reality and narrowed his eyes at the monk. Miroku sheepishly grinned, opening his mouth once more to take back what he said but Inuyasha had stood up and made his way out the door. With a relieved sigh, Miroku turned back to Sango, paused for a moment, then gave her a seductive smile.

"So, Sang-"

"No."

* * *

Kagome sat at her desk, chair facing her bed as she leaned back and ran her fingers through her still damp hair. Earlier in the day, as she spent some time with her friends, Hojo had pulled her aside and confessed his feelings for her. She grimaced at the thought. Before she started her adventure in the Feudal Era, the thought of Hojo asking her out and telling her he loved her would have been a dream come true. Now though…

' _Inuyasha.'_

Her silver haired companion was in each and every thought in her mind every since she had first laid her eyes on him. It had taken some time to realize her feelings for him but once she had, it hit her full force. She ached to be the object of his affection's. He was so beautiful in each and every way that her entire body burned with the love she had for him.

Yet... he still loved Kikyo.

She pressed her palms to her eyes to stop the tears that stubbornly pricked at the corners. He still loved Kikyo but that was okay. As long as he was happy. As long as she could still see that wonderful smile and those golden eyes that made her body burn with a warmth that only came when she was with him. It was okay. She so _desperately_ wanted him to be happy. He deserved that much.

' _I've already told him I'd stay by his side no matter what. If he's happy with Kikyo, then that is enough for me.'_

Kagome thought back to Hojo. He was a sweet boy. He deserved to be happy too. She just wasn't the one to give that happiness to him. But how was she going to tell him? Should she just be blunt or be gentle? Kagome bit her lip in frustration. She _really_ didn't want to hurt his feelings.

No. If she were in his position, she would want to know the truth.

"I have to tell him I won't be with him." Kagome told herself with a new found resolve. She couldn't lead Hojo on. It wouldn't have been fair.

She glanced at the digital clock to notice how late it was.

Shoot. She was going to call him to meet with her but he was probably asleep already.

"I'll just tell him tomorrow." With a sigh, she stood to turn the lights off and crawled into bed.

Tomorrow she would reject Hojo, pack her things, and go back to Inuyasha.

' _I hope he won't be too annoyed with me for staying another day.'_

* * *

' _She won't be with me?'_

A blur of red zipped out of the old well and flew between the tree's of the forest. A low growl was deep in his throat as claws tore through the objects in his way. The blood boiling anger that he felt in his veins pulsed and fueled the desire to rip everything in the world to shreds.

He was angry. So _fucking_ angry at himself for ever thinking that she would ever be with him. This anger was much better, more familiar, than the heartbreaking reality that Kagome didn't love him like he loved her. She loved all things equally. So what made him so special?

Inuyasha had never expected those words to come out of Kagome's mouth. The moment she uttered them, he felt as if his heart was ripped from his chest. Of course she wouldn't be with him. They lived in two very different worlds. Kagome belonged in the future with her family. He had no place there.

Inuyasha stopped running. His heavy breathing echoed in the silence of the forest.

Kagome meant the world to him.

To have her toss him to the side as if he were nothing numbed his body with an aching pain that he had been so familiar with since the day he was born. A half-demon didn't belong in this world. He was a disgusting mess of a being. Kagome had told him it didn't matter but were those lies? Did she pity him?

His fist connected to the bark of the tree closest to him repeatedly. He pounded and pounded against the bark, ignoring the splinters stabbing at his skin and the blood dripping down his knuckles.

Was everything a lie?

Did she not care about their time together? Whenever he protected her and kept her out of harm's way, did those times not hint at her that he cared about her? She must know at least somewhat what he felt for her.

She was an idiot. A stupid fucking idiot.

"Do I really mean nothing to you?"

He looked at his bruised hand. The sting on his knuckles didn't compare to the ache in his chest. She said she'd always be by his side. She was happy to be by his side. Those words that meant so much to him, that gave him a reason to wake up the next day, were they lies?

She was the only one. The only one that cared about him, about all the sides of him, in such a long time. He couldn't bear to think that everything was just a lie.

It couldn't be… right?

She was his light in this disgusting world; a world that hated him since the moment he was born.

He breathed in deep to calm himself down. The boiling anger that had been coursing through his veins just moments before stilled into a sudden wave of panic.

 _Her scent._

Her sweet scent, the part of Kagome that he loved the most, was fading from his clothes .

He gripped onto his haori and pulled it closer to his nose. Kagome's scent lingered faintly.

' _No.'_

The thought that this sweet scent would disappear from his life forever if she left him made a soft whimper escape his lips. He couldn't have that. Kagome couldn't leave him.

This scent was his.

That beautiful smile was his.

Kagome was his just as much as he was hers.

He'd die before anything could take her away from him.

"You better take back those fucking words, Kagome." He sprinted back towards the old well. Kagome was all he's ever wanted and more. No fucking way was he going to let her go.

"You're stuck with me no matter what."

* * *

Inuyasha impatiently knocked on the window to her room. It took a moment before Kagome rose from her bed, turned the light on her nightstand on, and opened the window up for him.

"Inuyasha? It's late. Is something wrong?" She whispered with a voice thick with sleep. Her hand rubbed at her eye with wild hair framing her heart shaped face. She was slowly pulling herself out of a groggy state of mind as he climbed in.

Inuyasha had all the intention to yell at her for the stupid comment that tore his heart apart yet the combination of her sweet scent with how utterly adorable she looked at the moment stopped him from speaking. She sounded so concerned at the potential of something being wrong that he crumbled and fell to his knees at her feet. He couldn't stay angry at her. She did nothing wrong. He was tearing himself apart from the thought of her not being by his side anymore and she had no idea.

"Don't leave." His broken voice pulled her to her knees and she immediately wrapped her arms around him. His nose nuzzled against the crook of her neck, breathing in her delicious scent, and pulled her closer to him. "Don't leave me behind."

"What are you talking about Inuyasha?" Kagome shivered under his touch. She would have been overjoyed in being in his arms like this but the sound of his voice scared her. She ran her fingers through the silky strands of his hair and pressed her lips against his ear. Why would he say those things?

"I'm not going to leave you behind."

He growled and despite not wanting to push her away, he did. He gently gripped her shoulders and gazed into her eyes. Her chocolate orbs were filled with worry.

"Liar." She looked at him, confused, her mind blanking on what she could have lied about. There was a dullness in his eyes that she had never seen before looking as if he had been betrayed. The sight broke her heart.

"Why won't you be with me, Kagome? What have I done for you to decide to just leave me behind like that? You said you'd always be by my side."

Kagome held a gasp once she felt his body shake. This scared Inuyasha was new to her and she had no idea how to comfort him. What was he talking about anyways? Won't be with him? She never said that.

It took her a moment to realize that she did say that; she was just referring to Hojo.

' _Silly Inuyasha.'_

A gentle smile graced her lips. She leaned forward and pressed her forehead against his.

"You mean the world to me Inuyasha. I said I'd always be by your side and I meant it."

He pulled away from her to get a better look of her face. Those chocolate brown depths held so much love and sincerity that it confused him.

"Then why did you say you won't be with me?"

"You misunderstood me. I wasn't talking about you. I'd never leave you. I love you way to-." Her eyes widened with the sudden realization of what she had just said. Her face burned red with a blush as she waved her hands around frantically. "I-I mean..."

"You love me?" He cut her off before she could say any more.

Could it be true?

Kagome loved him?

Inuyasha watched her look down and nod her head. His heart swelled in his chest as it ached with the love he had for her. He lifted her chin with a finger and gazed into her eyes. He could barely contain the urge to kiss her senseless.

"Say it."

His lips were _so_ close.

"I love you, Inuyasha."

His lips were on hers with such tenderness that she wanted to cry. Never had it occurred to her that Inuyasha would love her back. She melted in his arms when he pulled her closer. Their bodies burned with a fire that made this feel so much more real. The kiss was over too soon in his opinion but he was satisfied that he had left her out of breath and blushing.

"I love you more than anything in the world Kagome."

She smiled with tears in her eyes and her heart full of love. Inuyasha nuzzled his nose against hers before kissing her once more.

"You're mine forever."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
